Recueil en pagaille dans DGrayMan
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Et voici mon recueil sur DGM, venez découvrir , les petits moments d'insouciance ou non de nos chères exorcistes.
1. Smile Again

**Titre** : Smile Again

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : surprise ;) ( si si , en louchant on arrive à apercevoir ce pairing u.u )

**Note 1** : Comme vous pouvez le voir , j'ai créer un recueil , ça regroupera mes textes qui sont trop courts pour être des OS à part entiers , je parlerais de tous ^^ (voilà le pourquoi du comment de ce couple)

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes et laissez des reviews ^^

* * *

Pas un bruit , tout est noir également , comme ma vie l'est maintenant.

Je ne supporte plus de le voir avec toi , ses actions me tuent à petit feu. De le voir te sourire , te toucher, t'enlacer, t'embrasser et même t'embêter.

Depuis le début , quand on s'est rendus compte de nos sentiments respectifs pour toi, il y a eu cet accord tacite entre nous , _la guerre était déclarée _, le vainqueur gagnera ton cœur , le perdant ton indifférence. Tous les coups étaient permis , nos plus sombre côtés furent dévoilés , juste pour avoir cette place si spéciale…

C'est connu , je ne suis guère chanceux , et j'ai perdu..

Maintenant , je te regarde de loin et en silence. Je pourrais te compter toutes ces petites choses qui t'agacent ( et Dieu sait ô combien elles sont nombreuses ) , te décrire la profondeur et les différentes nuances de couleur présentent dans ton si beau regard , savoir les moments où il faut arrêter de titiller, les moments où, au contraire , il ne faut pas te laisser enfermé dans cette solitude.

J'ai appris tous ce qu'un amant devrait savoir sur l'être aimé..

Mais ce n'est pas à moi , que tu adresses tes sourires si rare.

Ce n'est pas moi , l'homme roux qui te fait gémir , crier chaque soir.

Je ne suis pas cet homme , à qui tu dévoiles tes faiblesses.

Et je suis encore moins ces bras , où tu trouves le réconfort.

Je ne suis qu'un gamin ,qui s'enferme dans une idylle merveilleuse.

Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide , qui confortent ses amis … qui les épaulent …qui leur mentent surtout…juste pour se sentir mieux

_Tout iras bien tant que nous serons tous ensemble _, ce mensonge je l'ai répéter tant de fois , qu'il demeure marqué au fer rouge dans mon âme.

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever et ce scénario absurde est sur le point de recommencer , encore et encore…

Je sèche mes larmes et resserre mon gant blanc sur ce bras maudit.

Je continuerai d'avancer , pour Mana, pour mes amis, pour les hommes , pour les akumas et pour toi ,Kanda, j'avancerai.

Ainsi , je ferais ce que j'ai toujours fait : _sourire_

Sourire pour rassurer

Sourire lorsque l'âme est en pleure

Sourire encore et encore

* * *

**Omake :**

**Shadyy** : et voilà =) , qu'en pensez vous ? j'ai voulu essayer d'autres thèmes , écrire des choses moins joyeuses (et moins conne ) …

**Allen , les yeux humides** : c'est vraiment trop triste , pauvre gars sans amour T.T je le plains vraiment

**Shadyy, ébahis** : tu n'as pas trouver le pairing et le narrateur ?

**Allen, candide** : nope , c'est qui ? je les connais ?

**Shadyy , cachant ses photos LavixKanda derrière son dos et donnant un ourson free hug au blandinet** : tiens mon petiot , tu en auras besoin quanq tu découvriras la vérité u.u


	2. Egoïsme

**Titre** : EgoÏsme

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : LaviLenalee ( un tit'chouia)

**Note 1** : Et voilà , encore un chibi OS pour vous , c'est centré sur Lenalee Lee , un personnage pas assez apprécier à mon goût, trop souvent considérer comme une 'cruche' , je tiens à dire que si il doit avoir un personnage à haïr dans DGM , c'est bien Chaoji u.u ( ou le Comte :p)

**Note 2** : c'est Pour toi _Sednareinesdeseaux_ , j'espère que ça te plairas ^^

Sur ce , bonne lecture ^^

* * *

J' ai toujours dis que je me considérais comme une grande égoïste. Que mes amis passaient avant le reste.

_Et je le pense toujours. _

Cette pensée peut paraître puérile , mais dans ce monde de guerre , dans cette douleur où j'ai grandis , mes amis sont ma seule famille , mon seul bien.

Je ne pourrais me passer de mon chère frère , qui as tant sacrifié pour moi ; bien qu'il ait un caractère parfois exubérant , je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi , pour cette enfant craintive que je suis un peu restée.

Miranda est devenu ma confidente , ma sœur de cœur. Ceux qui ne reste qu'aux apparences seraient étonnés de découvrir la 'vraie' Miranda. Malgré sa maladresse , elle n'a jamais abandonné. Elle tombe , se blesse mais se relève toujours , Miranda est une jeune femme formidable , compréhensive , emplis de détermination , de courage et d'amour. C'est sans hésitation que je lui confierai ma vie.

Kanda , c'est plutôt un grand frère assez bougon pour moi. Lorsque Luberrier visitait la Congrégation , je me réfugiais toujours à ses côtés , il me regardait puis soupirait mais ne disait rien , acceptant mes peurs et mes faiblesses. Les trouveurs pensent de lui que c'est un être froid, insensible , méprisable mais Kanda est rien de tout cela , c'est un homme qui n'hésite pas à protéger ses camarades et à leur remettre les idées en place ( à coups de phrases bien senties ) , bien qu'il nie tout en bloc sous un caractère de cochon. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui pour devenir une exorciste puissante.

Lavi , le joyeux futur bookman , son regard pétillant et ses jeux de mots m'ont toujours déridé , sa joie de vivre est contagieuse. Avec le temps , j'ai appris à mieux le connaître, il m'a fait entrevoir ces démons , cette partie cachée de lui. Et il m'a appris un sentiment important : l'amour. Aimer et être aimer en retour est merveilleux , le temps passé avec son aimé , ces petits moments volés n'appartenant qu'à nous , nos rires résonant dans les couloirs déserts, ces étreintes tendres au coin du feu… Ce sont des raisons supplémentaires qui me donne le courage de me battre , de préserver ce bonheur, ce conte de fée qui nous lient.

Et viens Allen , mon petit frère. Ce petit frère qui ne veut inquiéter personne , qui cache ses peines derrière un masque (comme un certain roux).Cela ne me plait pas quand il garde tout pour lui ; mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir , moi qui sui aussi égoïste que lui. Je ne peux qu'être à ses côtés et le soutenir ( l'inverse produit également). Son sourire , le vrai , est comme un rayon de soleil qui nous inonde de sa chaleur , dans nos moments sombres. Il trouve toujours les mots justes pour nous redonner espoir…

Chacun d'eux est spéciale , et ils m'apprennent tous un peu plus chaque jour, la petite fille craintive grandis et devient plus mature , plus responsable , plus courageuse ; je dépasse mes limites ,j'acquiert la force nécessaire pour me battre à leurs côtés et pour eux…

J' ai toujours dis que je me considérais comme une grande égoïste. Que mes amis passaient avant le reste.

_Et je le pense toujours._

* * *

**Omake :**

**Lenalee , super contente** : merci Shadyy-Kun , ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

**Shadyy , buvant un verre de jus d'orange** : De rien , j'avais promis de faire un OS centric sur toi, si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire comme une cruche , ça aiderai ta cause ^^

**Lenalee, sérieuSE** : oui bien sur , il ne faut pas que je me laisse marcher dessus , il faut que je montre la vraie Lenalee , ZE deep Lenalee , et oui j'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions pour cette nouvelle année !

Finis la Lenalee pleurnicharde du tome 12 et 13 , je me rebelle ! j'éblouirai de ma force les antis-Lenalee ! J'enverrai Chaoji dans la tombe !!

**Shadyy , les yeux en soucoupe** : ais-je créer un monstre ?

**Lenalee , perdus dans son trip** : et je violerai Lavi aussi !! chaque soir ! jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus ! , j'apprendrai le kendo ! le Comte n'a qu'à bien se tenir !! MOUHAHAHA XD


	3. Le 49ème Moi

**Titre : **Mon 49ème « moi »

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai (yes yes yo yo)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ainsi que leur génial univers ne sont pas de moi , mais de la fabuleuse Katsura Hoshino !

**Couple** : Un couple que j'adoore le LaviLena ! ( Comment ça pas le Yullen?)

**Note 1** :Afin de célébrer Noël et mon brillant retour ! ( Comment ça je me la pète ?) Je poste deux drabbles ! Ce premier est centré sur l'un des seuls couples hétéro que j'aime, le LaviLena , enfin c'est plus centré sur Lavi...

**Note 2 :** Encore joyeux Noel à tous !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Je suis Lavi , le 49ème

Je suis Lavi, l'héritier des Bookmen

Je suis Lavi, l'exorciste au maillet

Je suis différent des 48 « autres ». J'ai commis la plus grande et la plus stupide erreur de cette vie. Je me suis attaché.

Grand-père me l'avait mainte fois répété... « Tu es un Bookman, tu n'es qu'un observateur, ne prends jamais part à l'histoire ».

Il faut croire que ma mémoire est sélective...

Pourtant , ça m'a plu , ça m'a plu de croire en cette humanité, en ces personnes, en elle. En leur présence , je me suis senti renaître, épanoui, libre et , oserai-je dire moi...

Je me suis découvert grâce à eux, grâce à elle.

Ma petite fée, tu ne sais rien de moi, je ne suis qu'un mensonge dans ta vie.

S'il te plait , ne me dis plus que tu m'aimes , ne te blottis plus entre mes bras , ne me regarde pas ainsi, sinon , je finirais par croire en un « nous »...

Ma princesse, la fin de « Lavi » est proche , très proche. Ce vieux panda me le fait savoir à chaque instant. Si tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, petite fée ,tu souffriras et je ne serais plus là pour te réconforter.

Je suis Lavi, le 49ème

Je suis Lavi, l'héritier des Bookmen

Je suis Lavi, l'exorciste au maillet

Je suis différent des 48 « autres ».

Ce 49ème moi n'est plus un spectateur silencieux de l'histoire mais l'un des personnages.

Ce 49ème moi n'est plus seul mais entouré d'amis.

Ce 49ème moi souhaite rester à leur côté malgré la tâche qu'on lui incombe.

Ce 49ème moi veut t'aimer , ma Lenalee.

* * *

Le 2nd drabble est juste après =)


	4. Son abscence

**Titre : **Son absence

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai pour vous servir

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Couple** : Yullen of course ! ( On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

**Note 1** : En ce soir festive,Un mini OS terrible et sombre ! (comment c'est pas ça ?)

* * *

**Cela fait deux, non, trois mois qu'il n'est**_ pas_** là.**

Komui l'a assigné à une mission, au Tibet, je n'en sais pas plus.

Il est parti, sans un « au revoir » et encore moins un « je t 'aime » comme à son habitude. Il a juste marmonné un « fais pas de bêtise, je ne serai pas long ».

J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend vraiment pour un gamin ou, au pire, un hamster !

Je me pelote un peu plus dans les draps et respire profondément l'odeur présente. _Il_ _déteste quand je fais ça_. Un petit sourire apparaît à la pensée de mon horripilant amant, à part les sobas et moi , il y a peu de chose qu'il apprécie... Comme le fait de m'introduire en douce, tard le soir dans sa chambre pour un tendre câlin nocturne...

_« Je ne serai pas long »_ , il s'est vraiment foutu de moi sur ce coup, trois mois en mission , avouez qu'il faut le faire. Même Lenalee m'a dit que c'était trop, et Komui qui refuse de me donner les détails de cette mission.

Kanda, pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas là ? Tu me manques , ta présence rassurante , ton odeur envoutante, tes yeux perçants mais si doux...

Je te laisserais même me traiter de Moyashi, si ça te fait revenir plus vite.

Mes yeux s'humidifient et sur mes joues coulent des larmes salées, je ne peux plus supporter ton absence , Kanda.

Je pose mes prunelles sur le sablier refermant ton lotus, Kanda, cette fleure que tu regardais si souvent,Kanda , elle s'est fanée...

Cela fait deux, non , trois mois que tu n'es _pas_ là , Lenalee pleure chaque jour, le regard de Lavi s'est éteint , le sourire de Miranda a disparu, Krory est de plus en plus maussade , Mari a perdu son optimisme et moi ,Kanda, moi, je commence à me faner, dans l'espoir de te rejoindre rapidement.

**Cela fait deux, non, trois mois que tu n'es **_plus_** là..**.

* * *

Lavi : Euh , je crois pas que ça correspond à la joie de Noël ton truc

Shadyy : Mais non , ce drabble est parfait ! =D , Il suscite la joie et l'euphorie chez les lectrices ! XD


End file.
